The Fluffinator 3000 and other things
by AYoungLazyWriter
Summary: I get bored and sometimes I get small plot bunnies. This is the result. Might have stuff from other stories. One shots. Fluff. Angst. Anything your heart desires. It shall be here. I take requests and prompts so feel free to tell me. I accept Destiel prompts.
1. No rest for the hunter

**I got bored...again...and plot bunnies…**

 **I decided to challenge myself and go for constricted writing and wrote this little gem.**

 **100 words.**

…

There is a reason hunters are always on a hunt. Hell, they hardly ever got any breaks and when they did, it was never a full on vacation. No. There were no vacations in hunting, just death, pseudo-retirement, or the occasional day off. That saying about hunting? It's true. Once you're in, there is no going back. Some people are born into it, like Sam and Dean. Some people are pulled into it, like Bobby. Either way, hunting has a vice-like grip and it doesn't plan on letting you go. You're lucky if you go a week with no hunts.

…

 **That was short. Looks almost sad.**

 **Anywho. I do take requests. And I do take prompts.**

 **So if you all have ideas I am all ears.**

 **I might push myself to update everyday.**


	2. This is Halloween This is Halloween

Castiel didn't really understand the purpose of Halloween, and thus was thoroughly confused when Dean walked out of his room wearing nothing but Western clothes. Sam too, wearing what Castiel assumed to be a pirate.  
"BOO!"

The angel blinked as Dean stepped back to see his reaction with childish glee, only to look disappointed when the angel wasn't fazed. Instead, Dean turned his eyes on the angel's current wardrobe.

"Where's your costume?" Dean asked when he saw Castiel in his usual clothing.

The angel blinked. Costume? For what?

Dean seemed to catch on on his confusion and his face changed to one of shock, "Halloween."

"Dean loves halloween," Sam explained as he passed by with a bowl of candy.

Dean refused to let this one go, "The one day of the year you can wear costumes and gorge yourself on candy?"

"Oh. That holiday

True Castiel was familiar with the holiday but he had never found anything exciting about the commercialism of the holiday.

And Dean being Dean refused to allow this blasphemy and dragged Castiel to his room where a large trunk of costumes awaited.

"Dean," Castiel began, feeling out of place in the elder Winchester's room.

Dean hummed, and tossed a white sheet in Castiel's direction who caught it with a confused expression.

""Put it on," Dean urged, and Castiel did so, feeling silly as he did so, "Now let's go!"

And so Castiel was dragged back down stairs, stumbling on the sheet until they met with Sam. The Winchesters then took it upon themselves to show Castiel the true purpose of modern Halloween and it's rewards.

It waas sweet.

 **Another Tumblr prompt**

 **EDIT: Apologies for the bad view on the previous one**


	3. The Pseudo-Birthday Party

Dean leaned against the hood of the impala outside of a cheap motel, beer bottle one hand and the other hidden inside his coat pocket. His foot tapped impatiently against the concrete, and he glanced at his watch, but there was no sign of anyone coming towards him. Subduing a groan, he took another swig of his beer.

He'd planned this for months now, keeping everything a nice secret that not even Sam knew, but then again Dean had become very good at keeping secrets from his younger brother. But this secret, the biggest one of all, it couldn't wait any longer.

So when the yellow faded car, affectionately named the Pimp mobile, pulled up, Dean's heart began hammering away, and a sweaty hand clenched the box in his hidden hand.

He couldn't do this. Not right now. Maybe he should have brought Sam.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, brow furrowed with concern.

He could tell. Castiel always could read Dean like an open book, which made it easier now that Dean thought about it. He could tell Sam things, but he told Cas everything even things Sam didn't even know about.

"Cas," he manged, voice surprisingly steady.

"You called me saying that you had an important matter to discuss," Castiel continued.

No. He couldn't go on.

"Listen, Cas," Dean began, "We've known each other for…what? six years? And you've been like my best friend, a brother even…and…"

He stopped. no. He couldn't go on. Goddammit! He had planned this! But he couldn't ask Cas this, not right now. He was busy.

"And well, Sammy's birthday is coming up and I was thinking that maybe you could help me with it?"

Cas tilted his head slightly, "A party for Sam?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "See he's never had a proper party so I was hoping you and I could provide him with a real party. If you want that is. I completely understand if you don't."

"I would love to help," Cas said, "I am sure Sam would appreciate it."

"Yeah," Dean readily agreed, "Definitely."

"So what does one need for a birthday party?"

Dean blinked, "uh…cake…balloons…decorations…presents."

With that list in mind, Castiel left with a promise to return with the necessary items, leaving Dean wondering how he was going to get himself out of this mess. He returned to the motel room where Sam was busy typing on his laptop, what he was doing, Dean hadn't the faintest idea.

He took out the small box. it was small, and soft to the touch, and when opened revealed a nice golden band. Dean had gone to great lengths to get the ring, especially because a simple diamond ring wouldn't do. Cas didn't see the value in diamonds or precious jewels,so this ring had to be special. And it was. Custom made everything down to the enochian engravings and decorations. Worth every penny.

"Going by the fact that you still have the box," Sam turned to his brother, "I'm guessing you didn't tell him."

Dean ran a hand down his lips, and sighed, refusing to look at his brother, instead focusing on the little black box in his hands.

"I couldn't do it, Sam," he admitted.

"Why not?" Sam asked, "You obviously like him and he obviously likes you."

"I just…I just can't," Dean growled, standing out of sheer frustration, "I can pick up girls, I can flirt with them, hell I get a lot of action, but with Cas it's like if I fail-"

He trailed off, stuffing the box back in his pocket, and went in search of another beer. Sam watched him go before shaking his head and returned to his laptop muttering about cowardly brothers and their not boyfriend.

…

Cas arrived with, to Sam's great surprise, party supplies most of them children decorations depicting Spongebob, Frozen and such. He even brought ballons and a nice cake. A glance to Dean, told Sam all he needed to know and he accepted the supplies, simultaneously giving Dean the 'what have you gotten me into this time' bitchface.

Dean helped the angel decorate, holding back childish glee at the, admittedly bad, party decoration but as it was Cas, Dean couldn't bring himself to laugh, not even at Sam's looks.

And a few hours, many slices of cake, and alcohol later, found Dean sitting next to a slightly inebriated angel and a snoring brother. He turned to the angel, wondering for the millionth time how he got this amazing fucker for a best friend. Because Castiel wasn't beautiful. No. Castiel was more than that. Mere words could not describe the angel.

Too busy was he admiring the angel in his intoxicated state, that Dean did not realize Castiel was talking, and holding a small box in his hands. Curious, the angel opened it, and too late was Dean to stop him. The cold grip of fear was enough to bring him into a state of semi-sobriety.

"Dean," he asked, examining the gold band, "What is this?"

Dean tried to make an intelligent noise, he really did, but honestly, his tongue didn't seem to be properly working.

The angel studied him, tilting his head in that curious way of his whenever he tried to assess the situation. After a moment, his eyes widened slightly and returned to the golden band, and then back at Dean.

"Yes," He said at last.

Dean blinked, "What?"

"Yes."

And then Dean knew.

Yes. A simple word that could bring down nations and destroy worlds, but somehow made Dean's entire world. A word spoken with such sincerity and truth and Dean didn't even have to ask. A smile appeared on his face as he faced Castiel, the one who raised him from perdition. Castiel who died and died again to protect him and would die a thousand times more if he needed to.

Yes.

 **...**

 **A little destiel one shot I wrote on tumblr so if you recognize it. It's mine.**


	4. A study in Castiel

Honestly, Castiel could have been doing something better with his time, like writting that paper that was due in two days, but then again he emreally/em needed those $20 for food. So when he found a flier advertising for volunteers, Castiel couldn't have been more relieved.

And now here he stood, wondering how low he had sunk for money, in the biology labs of the school, waiting for his turn. really should have just stayed in his dorm.

"Uh…Castiel?"

Instinctively, his head snapped up to the lovely green eyes of Dean Winchester. How did the bookworm know one of the handsomest guys in the entire school? Well, it helps if you're in the same class as his younger brother.

"A wide grin appeared on the elder Winchester's face as he led him to a room, chatting away while he allowed Castiel to relax.

"Nice to see you Cas," Winchester greeted, "Hope Sam isn't causing you a lot of trouble."

He frowned, "Your brother rarely causes mischief."

Dean shook his head, with a chuckle, "Anyway, business. You are allowed to stop the experiment any time, yada yada yada, legal rights, bla bla bla, full control of the situation. Capisce?"

"Yes," The latter replied slowly, "I capisce."

"First," Dean said holding up a stethoscope, "I'm going to see how you react to freezing cold metal."

They went on and on, trying various techniques.

And then Dean touched him. Well, touched his as in he was holding his cheek now while staring into his eyes. Castiel could feel the warmth of a blush slowly creep it's way up his face.

""Wonder how you'll react to this."

And now they were kissing.

It took a moment for Castiel's mind to catch up with him and another to register what was happening, and yes, his mind confirmed, he was being kissed by Dean Winchester.

And he liked it.

"Fascinating," Dean managed to say before both he and Castiel began once more.

Needless to say, there were many students who were wondering why Dean Winchester was taking so long, and why Castiel was blushing furiously, tie askew, and shirt wrinkled and oddly buttoned.

No one really wondered for long.


End file.
